


Rough Day - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smutt, clara dominate, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi One shot featuring tied up Doctor and control seeking Clara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day - One Shot

12/Clara - Rough Ride

Clara was just in one of those moods.  
She had, had the worst day possible.  
First her boiler was broken.  
Second her bus was late.  
Third the little shit in her class had started a fight and punched two of the other students at break, not to mention thrown a fit and hit her when she tried to restrain him from attacking another pupil.  
Danny hadnt helped either. He'd been away at the weekend and he had gone on and on all day on his sisters new fiancee and how happy he was for her...

Fair enough she was happy for Danny and his sister but she couldn't not be a little jelous, the man she loved, didnt exactly love her back but he was a tease. He was alot older as well. In fact he wasnt even human and when she started thinking about it, well it just got her down.

Clara huffed as she unlocked her flat and slung her coat and bag down on the sofa.  
She had the world biggest headache coming on and well she just wanted some comfort.  
But when she had no real social life and no mother to rant to, she was alone. Hell she would never tell her father, he was so over protective of her she'd be sat in a 2 hour lecture about not having sex before marriage...worse thing was, he wasnt even religious.

She stomped up stairs and dropped onto her bed.  
What was she going to do?  
Sitting here would just make her feel more annoyed and depressed.  
She was just about to think about a takeaway and a chick flick night when her phone buzzed.

*text*  
[What's wrong clara? - D ]

She smiled. Blasted Timelord and his telepathic abilities.  
She still didnt understand how the alien could know her like that?

[Nothing. Where are you? - C x]

She slung her phone aside and went into the bathroom to fetch some aspirn.  
Just as she returned and began to change, her phone went again.

[I think it's far more than nothing, What's wrong? Im on Haavabla right now just refueling. Don't make me come down there. - D ]

She giggled.  
The text might seem like a threat but it couldnt be further from it.  
All she could hear was his deep scottish lilt and the words just melting into her heart. He cared not that he would ever say it.  
'Well', she thought 'at least he tries too'.

[Just a bad day. Bit stressed. Be nice to see you tbh, if you aren't busy that is - C x ]

She bit her lip once she hit send.  
Did that sound desperate?

[Me busy?, really lass...Its a fucking time machine! Did ye forget? - D ]

Oh yeah.

Before she could tap out a reply the grinding sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S engines resounded downstairs.

A smile broke out on her face and she skipped down the stairs and clicked her fingers, striding inside as the doors swung open.

"Bad day eh? What's that all about?" He asked looking over his glasses at the console.  
Clara slowed her steps to admire him.  
He was unshaven, hair ruffled, in a dark shirt with red suspenders rather than a belt, no shoes either. Barefeet was becoming a common thing for this regeneration. He liked the cold metal of the floors.

"Erm...just shit day...I get them alot..." she sighed leaning on the console, looking as as he glanced to her. She could never really look him in the eye without getting lost in them.

"Shit as in how?, come on...spill" he waved his hand in a gesture to continue.

Clara huffed. "Fine, first my boilers broken and i have to wait 4 days before i can get it fixed. Secondly my bus was late so i was late for work. And to top it off one of kids has been a right little git today and Danny has bored me to death about his sisters engagement, okay?" She rushed, folding her arms angrily.

The Doctor slow blinked at her,  
then chuckled. "What's so funny? You wanted to know?"  
He shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing...just how your little human lives work..." he shrugged.  
This whole im a better species talk annoyed her alot.  
"Oh sorry Mr ive got two hearts and a time machine, sorry were nothing more than a day time drama to you!" She almost shouted.

The smile disappered and a stern look appered on his face, Clara suddenly felt bad from shouting and looked away again.  
"Clara, you know I dont see you like that. If you've got such a problem with control in your life, why not gain some?" He said raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "How am i ment to do that? I dont have magic powers Doctor!" She stated placing her hands on her hips.  
He looked so smug standing there all desheveled and superiour, and it was turning her on. Badly.

"Get some ground rules with them kids if they getting outta hand, hell get the bloody parents to do some parenting, and if your fed up on hearing about Dannys love life, go get your own. What's stopping you?" He gestured again. That was another thing. He used his hand alot when he spoke.  
She couldn't help but wonder what they would be like in other areas.

She smirked as an idea hit her.  
"Go get my own love life? What's stopping me? Oh i guess nothing really...but if you insist i just go get it - i will..." she smirked stepping over to him.

He smiled. "There ye go, yeah, if you want it Clara go get it. Sim-um!"  
He was cut off by her kiss.  
Well more like snog.

She grasped his collar tighter and pulled him closer as she pushed her tounge into his mouth.

She eventually broke the kiss to look at his stunned face.  
"I'll get it alright doctor, and im going .to. get. it . right. now." She puncuated each word with pulling open a snap button on his shirt.

The Timelord did little else but swallow and stare at her wide eyed as she pulled off her own top and threw it aside.

"Clara - I...!" He was cut of by a hand over his mouth and her other firmly gripping at his crotch making him yelp.  
"Shut up. We are fucking. Now. You want me to take control then I will take it" she smirked wickedly removing her had from his mouth and kissing him hard again.

He wasnt going to argue.  
She unclipped his suspenders and tied them to each wrist before pushing him to lay on the floor then tieing him to the railings.  
She kissed down his chest slowly as she pushed down his trousers to stroke at his hardening member.

"You like this? You like being tied up Doctor... sorry i dont have my handcuffs with me...wasn't expecting to fuck you today"  
she panted licking a hot line up the underside of his length.

The Doctor hissed and bucked into her hand. "Clara!" he called biting his lip as she stroked him.  
She unclipped her skirt and threw it aside as she stradled his hips.  
She scrapped her nails down his chest a few times as she rubbed herself against his growning erection.  
"You love losing control Doctor..." she purred teasingly kissing at his nipples making him buck and moan.  
"Clara! please...I...I want you!"  
he begged tugging on the ties.

Grasping his chin to make sure he was looking at what she was doing Clara smiled and settled herself over him and slowly slid herself down on to his erection.

"ohhh Doctor, um your so big!" she moaned placing her hands flat on his pectorials and rocking her hips, gasping as she felt him move inside her.

The Doctor squeesed his eyes shut panting, cheeks flushed, neck glistening with sweat as she rode him.  
He gave in fighting his bonds eventually and gave into her minstrations as she nipped and kissed at his lips.

It wasn't long before she came to a shuddering orgasm above him. She shook and bucked, screaming out his name as he thrust his hips up into her as she milked him for all he had.  
Still shaking she pulled him free of his ties and collapased panting against his damp chest.

"Clara...that was...amazing...I...should let...you take... control...more often...uhh"  
He panted harshly wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"um hum" she hummed sleepily inhaling the smell of engine oil and aftershave.

The Doctor chuckled. "I'll get on fixing that boiler for you if you promise me one thing..."

Clara turned her head to look at him. "what?"

"That when you get stressed, you tell me, if you want to take some control lass, you know where to get it" he smirked as she blushed.


End file.
